A Predicament
by Beautifully Tragic Girl
Summary: Really he was stuck in a predicament. No really he was; no he hadn't run out of hair gel, no he didn't get stuck with a certain emerald beauty and save another Lion Cub and no he was actually learning something. For Bang You're Dead and Dee.


**Disclaimer: Not Mine. I'll find something more creative later.**

**A/N: Writer's block that needs to do. Nough said. For Bang You're Dead and Dee because they have to face the wrath of the exam period. Drabble like. Almost Fiyeraba. **

* * *

**A Predicament **

Really he was stuck in a predicament. No really he was; not he hadn't run out of hair gel, no he didn't get stuck with a certain emerald beauty and save another Lion Cub (as much as he would have liked too) and no he was actually learning something. Him. He scoffed at the mere thought; the brainless Winkie Prince, learning something and not just any something. History; the most boring subject in all of Oz. Not only was he attempting to...attempt being the operative word...impress a certain emerald beauty, he was worried that his scandalacious reputation might be tainted once they found out that he was studying and not only for himself for a certain emerald beauty that caught his attention everyone time she entered a room. A girl that made him strive for a better future for himself. A girl that was passionate about equality of Animals and humans and the World of Oz in general. A girl that made him catch his breath every time she spoke to him. A girl that he had fallen hopelessly in love with...

_Wait? What? Fallen hopelessly in love with? _Fiyero dropped his pen and stopped writing his essay for history and scoffed at the simple thought, _him in love? Never. _He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and continues to write his essay. He was about to cross the final 't' off until he heard a soft tapping on his door. He muttered something about having the worst timing ever. He decided against answering the door until he heard the tapping again and a voice said, "Hey Fiyero! Open up it's Elphaba."

He bolted out of his chair, nearly knocking it over in the process and hurriedly composed himself and answered the door.

"Elphaba funny to see you here, what can I do for you?" he put on his most charming smile and she rolled her eyes. It had become a bit of a habit for them to share a moment like this. He would usually make some ostentatious remark about something and she would usually roll her eyes. Just the way they liked it.

"I was wondering of Galinda was here?" she asked and absentmindedly began twirling a lock of her gorgeous ebony hair on her index finger. Fiyero noticed this and immediately began praying to the Unnamed God for help. Her dark chocolate eyes were gleaming in the bright lighting of his room; her hair framed her face and highlighted the sharp features of her face. Her emerald skin was absolutely glowing and he felt like he was standing in front of a Lurlinemas tree, but he didn't think Elphaba would like being compared to a Lurlinemas tree, so he kept the thought to himself.

"Sorry no, you might want to check the Cafe near the Shiz Green. We were supposed to meet, but I had to cancel."

"Oh thanks Fiyero. I'll check there thanks," she had decided to leave then, until Fiyero remembered something.

"Elphaba wait!" she turned to see him calling out for her, "I have something for you. Wait a clock tick."

Fiyero rushed back into his room and retrieved what he was looking for. A thick one thousand page book he had borrowed from her to write his essay on. He took a few steps to hand her back the book, "Thanks for letting me borrow the book. I probably never finished my essay if it weren't for this book."

"Oh than—" the gravity of what he had just said hit her. Her eyes widened and they conveyed what she thought. Complete, utter and absolute shock, "You actually wrote your essay?"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Finished it actually."

Her eyes widened even more, if that were possible, "You finished it? But it's not due for another five weeks. I haven't even started it."

"Well I wanted to get it done."

"Can I read it?"

"You're not going to trash it are you?" he asked nervously and tugged at his shirt collar, _boy, was getting hot or what? _

"Don't' be silly, I just want to edit it for you," she asked innocently and 'attempted' to flutter her eyelashes.

"Don't' flutter your eyelashes; it's not a good look for you."

"Fine then," she rolled her eyes and gave a good-hearted laugh, but then turned serious again, "But seriously."

"Fine then," he huffed, "You win." He went back to his room and retrieved his twenty three and a half page essay and Elphaba's eyes went wide again and automatically went into shock mode.

"You wrote that?"

"Yep," he announced proudly.

"You expect me to read all that?" she asked quizzically and raised one eyebrow.

"Hey!" he backed off and raised his hands with his essay in one, "you're the one who offered to proof it for me."

"Fine then," she snatched it out of his hand and began to read. As she was reading she didn't realise that Fiyero was leading her into his room and she didn't realise when she collapsed onto his bed on her stomach and continued to read the essay.

Time lagged on as she read the essay and Fiyero grew more anxious by the seconds. _What if she doesn't like it? What if she trashes it? And what if she..._

_Fiyero! It doesn't matter what she thinks the professors have to like it. That's all._

_But I want her opinion._

_Screw her opinion. Why do you care what she thinks?_

_Because I lo—_

_Don't think about it, Fiyero Tiggular. You are the scandalacious Winkie Prince. You do not fall in love. _

_Fine then, _Fiyero huffed and decided not to continue the mental battle he was having with his mind.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba called from his bed. _That sounded nice. It had a certain ring to it. _

_Fiyero... _his mind scolded, it was deadly and cold at the same time.

"Hmmm?"

"It was good. You capture the idea of what you're trying to say very well. You have an excellent sense of vocabulary and your grammar is much better than before. I just recommend that you cross that last 't' off,' she smirked.

"I would have, but then someone, not mentioning any names," he faked a cough and said Elphaba, "Sorry I had a little something in my throat," he joked and Elphaba rolled her eyes, "knocked on my door."

"Well, very nice work on the essay," he said. They lapsed into a silence; the only voice was of their breathing, the birds on the outside chirping and the silent sounds of their hearts beating erratically, until Elphaba checked her watch, "Oh Oz, sorry Yero, I have to go," completely unknown to her that she had just christened him with a new nickname.

"Thanks Elphaba for everything."

"You're welcome," she said dashing out and just about to round the corner of the door, "I hope you keep up you're grades. If it's many consolation, if I was marking that paper I'd give it an 'A plus'."

"Really? Thanks Fae," also unknown to him that he had christened her with a new nickname.

"Really and I don't lie," she rounded the last corner as Fiyero heard the last of her shoes clicking against the wooden Quoxwood floor he realised something.

_Maybe studying isn't so bad. Maybe the predicament was that I finally needed to realise that I am no longer a brainless Winkie Prince. I am in fact a man that has fallen hopelessly in love with Shiz's resident emerald beauty and falling more every day. _Fiyero smiled just thinking about it, _and I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

**So...Bad? Terrible? Good? Great? Thanks to Bang You're Dead for giving me the idea, even if she didn't know it. Props to you. I hope you and Dee do well in your test. Good luck and to anyone else who might still be doing exams. **

**Ps. when Fiyero's arguing with his mind, his mind's underlined and Fiyero's isn't. Just so you know. **

**Larri**

**Smiles**

**x **


End file.
